Cinco noche, Cinco infiernos
by Shitsumo Miyuki
Summary: esta basado desde el punto de vista de todos los vigilantes nocturnos y algunas teorias :3
1. Chapter 1 Mike Schmidt

**CAPITULO I: Noche 1.**

 **12:00 am.**

Hoy es mi primer dia mejor dicho noche de trabajo en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, trabajo como vigilante nocturno, se que no pagan mucho pero hace mucho tiempo no trabajo y por lo menos tendre algo de dinero, ademas este trabajo es facil solo tengo que vigilar la pizzeria aunque no entiendo porque hay que vigilar este oscuro local, oigo el telefono que suena contesto y es un mensaje grabado me esta dando la bienvenida y blah, blah, blah, escucho la parte en que me dice que los animatronics se moveran, creo que es mentira ya que los animatronics no se pueden mover solamente estan programados para eventos es imposible que se muevan y anden por ahi, se termina el mensaje y me pongo hacer mi trabajo.

 **2:00 am.**

Ya son las dos de la mañana y no veo nada y ya estoy aburrido, veo la tablet para vigilar, veo el lugar en donde estan los animatronics y la camara se pone en negro paso todas las camaras y estan en negro, las miro y se normalizan, paso otra vez a la camara de los animatronics y veo que Bonnie no esta, esto no puede ser mi imaginacion me esta jugando una broma, me froto los ojos y miro otra vez a la pantalla y era verdad Bonnie ya no estaba, paso todas las camaras asustado y lo veo en una habitacion, no lo puedo creer en verdad se mueven, aparto un momento la vista de la pantalla para mirar a todos los lados, vuelvo la vista a la pantalla, vuelvo la vista a la pantalla y veo qe Bonnie no estaba en la habitacion vuelvo a buscar en todas las habitaciones, paso por la habitacion de los animatronics y veo que Chica ya no esta, tengo miedo ahora dos animatronics andan sueltos, miro el reloj y ya son las 3:00 am, tengo miedo, era cierto los animatronics se mueven de seguro me quieren matar.

 **4:00 am.**

Ya son las 4:00 am, tengo miedo no se que hacer los animatronics me esperan en la puerta, el miedo se apodero de mi, quiero llorar, solo faltan dos horas, abro la puerta izquierda y enciendo la luz Bonnie ya no esta, abro la puerta derecha enciendo la luz y Chica no esta, miro la tablet y veo que los animatronics se encuentra en algunas habitaciones.

 **5:00 am.**

Solo es una hora, solo me falta una jodida hora, digo sentado en un rincon abrazandome a mi mismo, levanto la tablet para ver a los animatronics, veo que Chica esta en la cocina, Bonnie en el lugar de fiestas y Freddy no se nada de el.

 **5:59 am.**

¡Mierda! solo 1% de bateria, solo me queda un minuto, aunque no se si en ese minuto morire o vivire, levanto la tablet y veo que Bonnie esta cerca, quito la mirada y se me acabo la bateria ¡NO! Mierda voy a morir, miro para todos lados y oigo una musica miro la puerta izquierda y esta Freddy, mierda estoy muerto, cierro los ojos para esperar que me mate pero por suerte mejor dicho milagro el reloj marca la 6:00 am, abro los ojos y veo a Freddy casi por matarme quedo quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos pestañeo y Freddy ya no esta, me levanto de mi silla salgo de mi oficina y corro hasta la salida y salgo de la pizzeria.

 **hola! como estan? pues esta es mi primera historia de tan maravilloso juego Five Nights At Freddy's pues espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Purple Guy

**Purple Guy**

 _yo solo queria ver niños muertos, yo solo queria saciar mi sed de sangre..._

 _pero ellos se interpusieron en mi camino por culpa de ellos ahora soy un alma en pena..._

 _ahora me encuentro aqui sufriendo, quemandome, pagando el precio por lo que hice..._

 _pero..._

 _si antes daba miedo en vida... ahora soy tu peor pesadilla vuelta realidad..._

 _solo recuerda..._

 _I'M STILL HERE!_


	3. Chapter 3 teoria

**Teoria :3**

Pues es sobre Mike, Fritz y Fredbear (Golden Freddy)

Pues...tal vez Mike alla sido la victima de la mordida, ya que el tiene las alucinaciones con Golden Freddy, cuando el salio de coma aun seguia con el trauma de la mordida y gracias a esto tiene las alucinaciones

 _Si pero Fritz tambien tienes las alucinaciones con Golden Freddy_

Si lo se pero tal vez Fritz alla sido el que vio cuando los niños eran asesinados y Purple Guy aun estaba con el traje de Golden, purple guy tal vez lo haya amenzado si decia una sola palabra de lo que vio y Fritz por cargar la culpa tiene las alucinaciones


End file.
